1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and method, and a program, and more specifically, the invention relates to an image processing apparatus and method for detecting a blur state of an image, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Up to now, such a method has been proposed that by using a wavelet transform, a pixel constituting an edge in an image (hereinafter, referred to as edge point) is extracted, and a type of the extracted edge point is analyzed, so that a blur degree which is an index indicating a blur state of the image is detected (for example, refer to Hanghang Tong, Mingjing Li, Hongjiang zhang, Changshui Zhang, “Blur Detection for Digital Images Using Wavelet Transform”, Multimedia and Expo, 2004. ICME '04. 2004 IEEE International Conference on, 27-30 Jun. 2004, page(s) 17-20).